Learning to Live
by TreenBeen
Summary: Jack is alive! What happens when he is thrust into the world of today, 2006? What happens when he finds out that Rose is dead?
1. Ice

**Disclaimer: I do not own this plot line, or these characters, or my pants, but that is a different story. **

**I saw a video on to see it go to: **** and it made me want to write this story!**

April 15, 1912; 2:30 AM

"Is anyone alive out there?" the attendant Lowe yelled into the black night. The bodies floated lifelessly around the lifeboats, their frozen eyes staring into the nothing that remained after the sinking of the ship. "Can anyone hear me?" he screamed at the dead around him. The flashlight shone over their motionless forms as they bobbed hopelessly in the depths of the Atlantic. The freezing water rippled around them as though disturbed by nothing more than a twig.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Oh Josephine, you're my flying machine… and it's up she goes… up she goes…" Rose Dewitt Bukkater lay on her icy platform, the only thing between her and death by hypothermia. _To think _she thought _a headboard is my savior. No… _she corrected herself. _Jack, is my savior. _The frigid air around them lay still and windless in the bleak silence that surrounded the pair. That was when she heard it… a strange distorted sound, but a sound none the less… and it was a person.

She timidly raised her head slightly above the wet headboard. A boat! A boat floated nearby in the water. The man at the head of the boat shone a flashlight aimlessly about the lifeless forms all around her. She must awake Jack!

"Jack… Jack, there's a boat!" she smiled at him, awaiting the fluttering of his eyelids as he awoke so that they could make their way to the long awaited safe-haven of the lifeboat. "Jack… there's a boat Jack… Jack… _Jack!_" She shook him vigorously. He had to wake up, he just had too! _You can't die… not now… not after all of this! _ "Jack…" her voice broke. She began to cry. The tears coursed down her pale cheeks as the boat began to drift away. "Come back! Come back!" her voice was weak, she could not yell.

She grabbed Jack's wrist, still adorned with the handcuffs, those accursed handcuffs… _Curse you Caledon Hockley, wherever you may be… I hope you are dead. _She ripped her hand out of his frozen grip… he was dead. "I'll never let go…" she kissed the hand that had held her so gently, or pulled her so strongly to safely so many times. Jack sank to the bottom of the ocean… Jack Dawson… was dead.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Come on boys! Let's give it one more shot… we know she dropped it around here somewhere…" Brock Lovett surveyed the bottom of the ocean carefully, his eyes scanning greedily for the diamond… the Heart of the Ocean. "Show me some ice…"

Lewis stood behind him. "The old lady didn't want us to have the diamond! Let's just leave that part of it alone! Let's move on!"

Brock kept his eyes fixed ahead on the ocean floor. "Rose is dead. I want to keep looking."

Lewis stared at his friend. "Brock, she didn't want it…" Brock put a hand up to cut him off. "What?" Brock pointed straight ahead; Lewis followed the direction his finger pointed. "Oh my…"

"Is… is that… a _person_?" Brock said dumbstruck. Before them on the rocky bottom, was a person. Their hands were adorned with old fashioned hand cuffs and their handsome face had a frame of light short hair. He wore brown pants with suspenders and a white shirt.

"Is that…" Lewis said quietly in shock.

"Jack Dawson." Brock whispered. "He's… he's in an ice casing… he's frozen solid." They maneuvered a little claw like outreach on the small vessel to touch the block of frozen matter that contained the man.

"Oh geez… get this, Brock!" Lewis said astounded.

"What?" he turned to look at his friend.

"…He's alive."

**A/n: Ok, so there is chapter one… Working on Chapter Two as we speak… ya…. I have the whole story planned, I just have to write it down. Read and Review… thanks! **


	2. Sedated

**A/n: Hi, again… well, umm… I'm bored and I don't want to do my homework so… yes… well, this chapter _should _be more interesting than the last, but I make no promises. So… here it is. **

**Chapter Two: Sedated**

"No… that's not… it isn't possible… he's been frozen solid for…"

"For 94 years…" Lewis finished for him.

"But that isn't possible…" Brock said incredulously. "It isn't possible!"

"Apparently it is! He's alive in there!" Lewis insisted.

"We… have to get him to the surface… try to thaw it out or something… we better call in some experts."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"It's coming up! Easy! Easy! If we drop it the whole thing will shatter, and that is murder my friends!" Lewis called out orders. Brock looked on in wonder. They had just found the man Rose had been talking about, Jack Dawson. From everything he had heard, this man was an amazing fighter and was willing to do anything if he cared about the situation enough… and yet, here he was, completely in Brock's power… so weak, helpless. Without his help, this man could die. _Well then, _he thought, _it's a good thing I'm on his side. _They eased the block of ice onto the deck of the ship. He walked over and looked at it.

"Ok!" he called out to the people on deck. "We are facing a deadly case of hypothermia… traumatized mental activity, and probably a little bit of insanity."

"So other than the hypothermia we're facing you?" Lewis asked. Everyone laughed.

"Very funny. Are you all ready?" he asked. Everyone nodded anxiously in reply. "Then let's do it."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Lasic cutting complete. Warm thawing beginning in 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1… Warm thawing initialized." The computer narrated the process for the group of onlookers. They watched in amazement as the ice began to thaw. His hands and feet were now free… but he didn't move. After ten minutes, the block of ice had completely dissolved, leaving a man whom the divers hoisted to the surface.

"Is he ok?" Brock asked through a microphone.

"He's not breathing!" replied a diver. Brock sighed, placing a hand on his forehead.

"Alright… well, we tried… everyone back to the sub, we'll give the diamond another…"

"Sir!" called the diver. Brock looked up. Jack's fingers twitched slightly… he groaned unconsciously.

"Get him outta there!" he yelled. "Lewis get ICU in here now!" He ran to get blankets and the doctor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Come on, the sooner we get some fluids in him the better! Get me more blankets! You! Get me new clothes, his are soaked through! Get that injection; I need that injection!" Doctor Elizabeth Trinity yelled orders at her team. "Where is Doctor H?" she screamed at her workers. "Where is he?"

"We don't know, T!" John yelled back. They wheeled Jack down the hall of the hospital rapidly, injecting IVs as they went; giving him oxygen, removing his clothing, applying heavy blankets. _Darn it, CJ, where are you? You should be here by now! _She thought. Her supervisor, C.J., Doctor H, whatever you wanted to call him, was never around when he was needed!

They wheeled the gurney into room 223, the biggest ICU room they had, because there would be a lot of people going in and out… lot's of traffic… poor guy. She looked down at the man she was attending to. He was gorgeous… she shook the thought from her mind. Right now, he was her patient, nothing more.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Doctor H. walked slowly down the hallway. When he had heard who it was he was supposed to be taking care of, one Jack Dawson, he took his sweet time. After all, he had stolen their family fortune.

He entered the room, room 223, looking down on the bed with disgust. That was him alright… oaf. He turned to Doctor Trinity.

"Well Liz, looks like everything is under control here." She glared back.

"Where on earth where you?" she hissed.

"Well, I was…"

"He could have _died_. Don't you even care… you shouldn't even be a doctor if the answer is no." she crossed her arms venomously, her eyes piercing him with a cold stare.

"I'm sorry, I was…" just then, there was a moan behind them. Jack was waking up.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jack's green eyes fluttered open slowly. He cautiously took in his surroundings.

"W-where… am I?" he asked quietly.

"You are in room 223 at the New York St. James Hospital." Elizabeth said sweetly.

"Who… are you?" he asked trying to sit up. She pushed him gently back down.

"I'm Elizabeth Trinity… I am gonna help take care of you… you have hypothermia…"

"A-and… who is he?" he jerked his head toward C.J., who stepped forward to introduce himself.

"Caledon James Hockley the second." He said with a nod. He was his Great Grandfather's identical namesake.

"W-what?" he looked frantically around the room. "Alright, where is Lovejoy, Cal?"

"I… beg your pardon?" he put on an innocent act. He knew who Lovejoy had been.

"Don't play dumb you first-class pig… where's Rose…. Oh Lord… where is she?" he demanded. They both were silent. "Where is she!?" he screamed, as a needle was injected into his arm. He continued to ask for Rose until he fell unconscious.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"So now what?" asked Doctor Trinity. "How long do you plan on keeping him sedated?"

"For the rest of his natural life if need be." He said, adding as an after thought in his head _whatever it takes to keep him out of my way and make him suffer… he stole my family's only real valuable… he stole the diamond… he stole Rose, and she had the diamond… he stole my life, and now, I am working as a doctor in this dump. _"As long as it takes…"

**A/n: ok, well hopefully that was a little better…. R&R.**


	3. Free At Last!

**A/n: Please don't kill me! **

**Chapter Three: Free At Last!**

Jack sat motionlessly in the hospital bed, staring at the white wall straight ahead of him. "Rose…" he moaned, "oh, no… not her!" He had been told the truth.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Three Hours Previous:**

It was Jack's sixth week in the hospital. He was recovering nicely, or so he was told. He wasn't sure. To him it felt like he was dying… of boredom. There was nothing to do. He had tried to talk to the doctors, asking them what all the thing in the room were, what he was hooked up to, so on, so forth. Every time he was answered with a simple, "All in good time," or "Well, in America we have made some… advances in medicine." And then the doctors would leave.

So here he was, lying in the stupid bed staring at the stupid wall. He sighed, turning his head slightly as Elizabeth Trinity came in. She was his favorite doctor. She was kind, pretty… but not nearly so much as Rose. Goodness, how he missed her. He wondered if she was alright… or with Cal. _Cal…_ he had calmed down since his last meeting with the pathetic excuse for a man, but he was still kept under careful watch most of the time.

"Hi, Jack, how do you feel today?" she asked as she sat down in a chair next to his bed.

"Fine." was his simple reply. He really had nothing to say.

"Okay, well, umm… any questions you have?"

"No….. wait! Please tell me… please… where's Rose?"

"Rose? Oh no… oh, Jack… I really shouldn't be the one to…"

"Please tell me… please! Is she hurt? Is she alright? Does she know I'm okay? Is she with Cal? Please! Where is she now? Is she…"

"Jack… Rose is dead." Jack stopped speaking.

"No… no, she isn't, she's fi-fine… she… she lived, I made sure of it."

"Jack… the… the year is 2007 and… and you've been frozen under water for 94 years. Rose lived a good long life because of what you did, Jack, but…"

"No… no…s-she sh-she's f-ine she isn't de-dead. No!" he said, beginning to realize she wasn't lying. Tears flowed down his cheeks uncontrollably as he began to sob hysterically.

"Oh Jack…" said Trinity, tears beginning to fall from her own eyes. "I'm so sorry." She placed a hand on his back as he sobbed for the next two and a half hours, before giving him a sedative and leaving the room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

What she didn't realize was that he had grown immune to it, and he knew it. He was no longer on the IV. He looked at the clock… 3:15… all of the doctors would be busy at this time, it was guaranteed. So, making sure no one was looking, Jack got up and walked quietly but quickly to the cabinets in which clothes were kept for him to have when he recovered.

He silently pulled on a pair of blue pants he had heard called "jeans" and a white shirt with cut off sleeves he had heard called a "T". _Man, _he thought. _If I had been seen wearing this on the Titanic I would have been shot. _Thinking of the Titanic hurt his heart. He was completely broken inside since he had heard about Rose. He had made up his mind… he was leaving.

He was only on the second floor, and it wasn't that far to the ground. He tied together the sheets of the hospital bed, tied the end to the curtain bar, and raced down.

_Thank God for upper body strength. _ He thought as he shimmied down the sheets.


End file.
